


Until Next Time

by intensedreams



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina will take these moments, fleeting and few but so intoxicating she can’t stop herself. It’s wrong. They are both committed to others, in steady relationships and she cannot condone cheating, adultery. In the back of her mind her morals are shouting at her, clenched fists and snarling lips, but as her lips meet Emma Swans again and again…<br/>She can’t stop herself and she doesn’t really want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Le sigh, this is what happens when I come home to work on a QI project, the procrastination has begun!  
> Yay for smut.  
> Unbeta'd.

Regina will take these moments, fleeting and few but so intoxicating she can’t stop herself. It’s wrong. They are both committed to others, in steady relationships and she cannot condone cheating, adultery. In the back of her mind her morals are shouting at her, clenched fists and snarling lips, but as her lips meet Emma Swan’s again and again…

She can’t stop herself and she doesn’t really want to.

Emma slips her hand down the front of Regina’s pants, under black lace and Regina grabs the blondes arm to steady herself as fingers meet the liquid heat between her thighs. It’s almost dreamlike, this quality of passion between them. One look and she’s wet, one look and she’s biting her lip, flashes of previous moments. Flashes of legs in the air, being forced open, wrapped around a slim waist, tucked against Emma’s front with silicone pushing deep inside.

It takes her breath away, the intensity of fucking Emma Swan. Being fucked by her. It’s like Emma loses that cautious, uncertain layer of her identity, shucks it in favour of becoming this aggressive, fluid creature.

Reminds her of when Emma was the Dark One

A shiver goes down Regina’s spine.

She recalls the danger of being around that Emma Swan, being unable to suppress the arousal caused by those dark, calculating eyes as the slid over her. That predatory quality as she’d prowled the town, viciousness in her words and deeds.

It had left them with an aggressive edge which Regina can’t say she doesn’t enjoy.

She gasps as Emma hefts her onto the desk, sweeping an arm to clear the surface. Regina barely hears the crash of her phone and her pens to the ground, she’s wholly focussed on Emma who’s climbing up after her, on top of her. Regina bares her neck to Emma’s hot mouth, hands going to her head to pull her closer.

Emma grabs Regina’s wrists, slams them onto the hard wood surface. Regina responds by opening her legs further, she want’s Emma Swan inside her – there’s something about having the other woman inside that brings a certain level of rightness to things. Emma laughs, _I know what you want, dirty girl_ and Regina is gasping in outrage before her mouth is claimed again, the air being stolen from her lungs.

She can’t breathe.

She’s never more alive than when Emma is touching her.

 _Shut up,_ Regina hisses, playing her part and she almost whines when Emma pulls back, sitting on her heels.

Emma’s eyes never leave her own as she smirks, fingers sneaking under the hem of Regina’s pants, massaging ankles, calves. _You need to convince me to continue, because I know you want it._

Regina snarls, trying to lean up and grab Emma to bring her back down but the blonde bats her hand away. _Convince me, Regina, otherwise I will leave. Or I’ll just take care of myself._ Emma grins at that last threat, her hands sneaking under her thin tank top. Regina greedily watches the other woman’s hands as they move under white cotton, as they move to cup full breasts. Emma’s hitch of breath is music to her ears.

Fine.

Regina unbuttons her pants and slips her hand in side

_No, I can’t see like that._

Damn.

She sighs, frustrated, pulling her hand out and hastily pushing down her pants, her panties and she kicks off her heels then kicks off the black material all at once.

She’s wet and they both know it. Emma takes a moment to make a sordid pantomime of smelling something delicious in the air, her quiet _mmmm_ going straight to Regina’s clit. She should be embarrassed, but any feeling like that was ruthlessly stamped out long ago with Emma. _Show me how wet you are,_ Emma prompts again, her fingers toying with her own nipple. She bites her lip, before her dirty smirk reappears. Regina swallows.

She lets her fingers smooth down her still covered stomach, taking a deep breath before parting her folds to the cold air. She can feel her fingers become immediately coated in slick liquid. Emma’s eyes slide slowly, torturously from her own down to between her legs and she licks her lips. She looks like she wants to devour Regina. Her eyes stay fixed on Regina’s fingers as she starts to move them, slicking her fingers up and sliding them across her clit, dipping lower, tracing her opening.

_Inside._

Regina presses one finger inside, _you want more than that, put another in,_ and Regina complies, a sigh leaving her lips. Emma is grinning to herself now, sucking on her lower lip. Her hands move down to the front of her jeans and she’s distractedly fumbling with her belt.

 _Taste yourself_ , and Regina is swirling her tongue around her fingers before she knows what she’s doing - _now me -_ she’s sweeps her fingers between her legs again before pressing them into Emma’s mouth. Emma’s tongue flicks against her fingers, the hot muscle pressing into her skin. She moans her satisfaction. She’s got her hands in her jeans now, the bulge of her fist causing them to distort at the front.

Regina is jealous of that hand.

She reaches forward, fingers curling into the waistband of denim, tugging the blonde forward. _Do you want me to touch you, dirty girl?_ She’s nodding, shameless, eager, and Emma presses her back to the desk top, her tongue slipping into Regina’s mouth again. She swallows Regina’s cry as three fingers slip inside her to the knuckle. Then she’s grinning against Regina’s lips as the brunette claws at Emma’s shoulders and curses.

She sets a hard pace, curling her fingers, drawing moans from Regina’s throat, forcing cries when her thumb brushes her clit. _Mmmm that’s right, call for god, but you’re with the devil now._ Another finger pushes inside and Emma shifts her hips behind each thrust, pressing in deeper. Regina can’t think, she can’t speak coherently. She’s whispering Emma’s name and threading her fingers through blonde hair, trying to ground herself as she’s fucked ruthlessly.

Emma tries to mouth at Regina’s breasts, keeping up the rhythm with her arm and she growls in annoyance, pushing up slightly. She grasps the front of Regina’s shirt and pulls roughly, smirking as buttons ping and the side’s part. She kisses Regina deeply, before moving down and sucking as much  bared flesh as she can into her mouth. Regina’s back arches, gasping, she reaches under herself to try and undo her bra but they are both moving too rapidly for her to manage. She impatiently grabs the front of her bra and tugs it down, bearing her nipples for Emma’s mouth. _Good girl,_ and Regina believes it. She cries out with relief as Emma’s hot mouth covers her nipple, tongue flicking against it as her thumb strokes her clit firmly.

Regina can feel her body tensing, ready to come soon, and she’s not ready for this to be over. She’s never ready for it to end. Emma touching her is addictive and intoxicating and it’s something she will never get enough of. There’s the hint of teeth on her nipples and Emma’s fingers somehow reaching deeper and Regina flies off the edge. Her throat is strained and she realises it’s her screaming – Emma is laughing, her tongue working patterns on her neck and whispering _good, baby, you feel so tight around my fingers_. Regina almost chokes as she comes again, almost straight away, Emma’s thumb swirling gently, keeping her on that ecstatic edge for longer until she’s exhausted.

She blinks her eyes open, throat dry and breathless. Emma is kissing her neck gently, her nose pressed into the hot skin behind her ear. It’s gentle and affectionate and so totally not them. This is about lust and passion and Emma’s tenderness is a little disconcerting. She realises Regina’s eyes are open, hooded and she pushes herself back up, sliding off the desk – _stay there –_ she’s ordering, hands pushing down at her jeans, pushing up her top, she’s bra and panty-less and Regina’s eyes almost bug out.

Emma climbs back up, lean body, graceful in a way she never is in everyday life. Regina almost keens in eagerness as Emma kneels, one leg on either side of her head and lowers herself to Regina’s mouth. The brunette can’t help but moan with delight as her tongue sweeps through Emma’s slickness, her saliva mixing with _Emma._ She lets her tongue circle Emma’s clit, hands coming up to hold the blonde to her. She relishes the feel of firm muscles playing beneath her fingers, her palms, and the coiled tension in Emma’s thighs as Regina drags her tongue from opening to clit.

She catches Emma’s gaze, holding eye contact as she lets her tongue trace Emma’s opening, relishing Emma’s open mouthed panting. She hums her delight as Emma reaches down, fingers carding through her hair, fingertips cradling her scalp. She’s pulled firmly closer, _get that mouth to work, Regina_ she’s told, Emma’s commanding gaze keeping her own. Regina lets her tongue push inside, as deep as she can go, feels Emma baring down, feels internal muscles contracting as Emma enjoys the feeling of muscle inside.

She’s drawing her tongue out and swirling firmly around her clit, sucking it into her mouth, letting her teeth trace over the engorged flesh, before pressing inside again. She’s drinking Emma in, intoxicated, greedy.

She’ll never get enough.

Emma comes with gritted teeth and a curse, selfishly riding Regina’s face, to the brunettes delight. Her chest is heaving and she’s blissed out as she pulls herself off Regina, settling beside the brunette on the cool surface of the desk.

It’s always a little awkward at this point, Emma suddenly less sure of herself than when she’s knuckle deep in Regina. It’s almost funny. Except where it’s not and they are both being dishonest with themselves and others.

Emma leans over, kisses her deeply again, a gentle caress to her cheek and goes to get dressed. All Regina can do is lie there on her office desk, catching her breath, reeling slightly from another sordid encounter that really, her body and her mind wants again and again. With a flick of her wrist she’s across the town in her bed and the desk is pristine once more.

Until next time.


End file.
